


To the Winner Goes the Spoils

by JumpinJackdaw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe, Billy is a bossy bottom, Caught in the Act, Dominance, Enemies to Lovers, Fight Sex, Harringrove, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Painplay, Power Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Slut Shaming, Steve is Horny and Confused, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpinJackdaw/pseuds/JumpinJackdaw
Summary: When you're a young Alpha and your ex girlfriend goes into heat, drawing not only your attention but your rival Billy Hargrove's too... what lengths will you go to to make sure YOU stay in control?Harringrove - AlphaxAlpha, Top!Steve/Bottom!Billy, Rough/Fight/Rut Sex.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	To the Winner Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, Jackdaw ( JD ) here with my first ever Harringrove fic, and of course I had to be /that guy/ and make it a weird, AlphaxAlpha power play AU. Even so, I'm pretty proud of it and I hope I did the characters justice! I'd love your feedback and to hear about any other ideas you'd like me to write if you enjoy my style! I already have 3 other Harringrove fics lined up, so check back for those!
> 
> ~JD

“What the hell am I still doing here…?!”

Steve cursed under his breath as he paced back and forth on the sidewalk outside of Nancy Wheeler’s house. He’d already been outside for over two hours, sulking around like a dog left out in the rain and feeling ready to shred the clothes off his skin with his frustration. His body was too hot, too itchy, and everything inside of him was screaming to break down her door or scale the side of her house and burst in through the window!

It wasn’t his fault really, it was just his nature… and her damn scent had been in his nose ALL DAY at school.

She must have known, too, because Nancy purposefully avoided him as much as she could the whole day. And, of course, she’d grabbed Jonathan after the last bell rang, hauling him after her as she hurried them to his car to leave school property. Steve had stood at the edge of the parking lot, senses feeling fully alert and jealousy bubbling up in his chest at the sight of what had been his girlfriend running off with another man… A lesser man.

Steve groaned at his own thoughts and scrubbed his hands over his face and up through his now thoroughly mussed hair. He’d known he and Nancy were over for weeks now, and honestly, Jonathan was a good guy, he had to give her credit for her choice even if he personally despised the guy right now. It wasn’t like he had claim on Nancy, they weren’t officially bonded or anything, but… It was the natural order of things!! Or at least it was supposed to have been.

Omegas needed an alpha to sate them in their heats and Steve was an alpha eager and willing! An alpha she could depend on to take care of her, like he always had. Jonathan was a Beta only and sure, he might have been the safer choice for her first heat… at least he couldn’t get her pregnant, but still!

He felt like a fool, prowling around outside his ex’s house like some love sick pup, knowing full well what she was doing with Jonathan upstairs. He could hear them, even through the closed window, smell them both; pheromones filling his nose and making his dick painfully hard in his jeans. Hell, at this point he’d be willing to share with Jonathan just to get in there, into her. But he knew better than to risk it. Respect for Nancy and her personal choices were the only thing rooting him to the sidewalk right now and if she invited him to join them, his alpha wouldn’t tolerate another male in on the action, Beta or not. He’d end up putting Jonathan into the hospital or worse…

The low, throaty rumble of a muscle car pulling up behind him made Steve’s shoulders tense up and his teeth clench. He knew who it was without having to look. If the deep purr of his car engine wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the other teens musk was a dead ringer.

“Speaking of worse…” Steve grumbled to himself and turned to look at Billy Hargrove as the sandy blond stepped out of his car once the engine was turned off, his blue eyes flashing over to Steve and sweeping over his frame in a once over. As Billy’s gaze slowly walked back up his body, they lingered a little too long on the bulge in Steves’ Levi’s and the smug prick had the audacity to actually crack a knowing grin.

“Shoulda figured I wasn’t the only one who noticed her today…” Billy mused with an easy-going tone to his voice, his smile still rooted to his lips as he pulled out a pack of smokes and bit down on the filter of one of his cigarettes, drawing the slim stick from the pack before fishing into his pocket for a light. “Thought it woulda been Johnny-boy out here licking his wounds though.”

“I’m not ‘licking my wounds’, asshole.” Steve grumbled low, his body still tense as he turned to face Billy fully. Despite the slightly shorter mans relaxed posture as he leaned his ass back on the hood of his Camaro and cupped his hand against the mild breeze to light his smoke, Steve knew better than to let his guard down. Billy was an Alpha too, and he was much stronger than anyone would assume. With an Omega nearby in heat, Billy Hargrove was only one thing to Steve…

A threat.

Billy’s smile only grew as he inhaled and let the smoke out through his nostrils, chuckling low in his chest with private amusement.

“Oh no, pretty boy? What is it you call this then?” He gestured to Steve standing out on the sidewalk, obvious erection bulging against the fly of his jeans. “ Cause it looks to me like you’re just waiting around outside while your bitch gets mounted by her pet dog~”

Steve’s hackles went up at that and his lips drew back in an warning snarl that showed off the sharp edges of his teeth.

“Don’t fucking call her that…” He whispered low, but firm. Nancy may have broke his heart, but she was still a good woman in Steve’s eyes and a friend. Broken up or not, she had been HIS girlfriend and he wasn’t going to stand for a womanizing ass like Billy talking down about her.

The dirty blond only arched his brows mildly at the warning and inhaled again, slowly, drawing in his breath to take in the lungful of smoke and the air saturated with pheromones along with it. His pupils widened, making his too-blue eyes look darker, like a storm at sea. His smile slackened, shifting from amused to predatory as he pushed off of his car and stood again; fingers plucking the half spent cigarette from his lips and flicking the remainder out into the street.

“And just what should I call her, Harrington? A bitch is exactly what she is… and a horny one at that~ What’s the matter? Are you less ‘equipped’ to satisfy her than Byers is?” Billy scoffed and placed his hands on his hips, tossing his head just enough to flip his long blond curls back over his shoulder.

Steve’s snarl grew into a growl at the back of his throat and his eyes narrowed, not interested in playing into Billy’s game, but too worked up to back down at the slight to his prowess and ability as an alpha.

“Why don’t you stop posturing and come find out for yourself?”

“Thought you’d never ask, Pretty Boy~.” Billy mused low, voice thick like Steve had just asked him to fall into bed with him, but his approach was pure predator and Steve barely had time to brace himself before Billy’s solid weight slammed into him.

Steve fell back into the Wheeler’s yard with a heavy grunt, grappling with the toned body above him, trying to get the upper hand. Billy was like a beast, strong and muscular, made of claws, teeth, and untamable wildness. The blond pinned him to the grass, sitting high up on Steve’s chest and punching at the downed alpha to try and knock the fight out of him. Each strike that landed made Steve grunt and bare his teeth in a wincing grimace, but he’d be damned if he lost yet another fight to Billy Hargrove, especially when it was both his own pride and Nancy’s safety on the line.

Billy’s assault paused long enough for the slightly shorter man to lean up and gloat, licking a bit of rut-sweat from his upper lip and gazing down at Steve through hooded eyes; voice a throaty rumble.

“Mmhn, not a bad view at all, is it Harrington?” Billy teased, tongue tip toying at the edge of one sharp tooth as he rolled his hips forward a bit, forcing the thick bulge in his jeans practically up under Steve’s nose. “ Maybe you’re actually an Omega after all… you certainly know how to ‘lay back and take it’ like one.”

Steve scowled at being mocked yet again, but there was something about Billy’s scent that drove through Steve’s body like hot electricity. The other teens musk was thick and filled with notes of sea salt, tanning lotion, and cigarette smoke. It saturated Steve’s senses, making him momentarily light headed before igniting the primal drive in him to complete his rut, regardless of whose body it was he mounted. A fierce snarl built in Steve’s throat and his hands latched onto the waistband of Billy’s tight fit jeans, his heels digging down into the grass below him to brace his body as he bucked hard, throwing the smug blond off balance enough to fall forward.

Billy grunted as his bloodied hands flew forward to catch himself against the cool grass just above Steve’s head, his lips pulled back over his teeth in an annoyed growl before he felt Steve’s grip on his jeans tug hard and pull his hips even closer to the other teens face. Billy’s head dropped so that he could look down between them, his dick giving a painful pulse in its denim cage as he watched Steve breath in his scent and turn his head just enough to open his mouth and press his teeth slow but firm down over the outline of his erection through the thick fabric.

“O-oh fuck, Harrington…”

The husky dip of Billy’s voice went straight to Steve’s own cock and he felt his precum soaking the front of his pants. He’d never really looked at a man and thought about having sex with him before, but there was something about Billy Hargrove that pulled a person in regardless of their sexuality… Maybe it was his bedroom eyes, impish smiles, or the way his voice could sound so ‘boy next door’ and yet so fucking lewd at the same time. Every glance, every smile, every word dripping with sensual suggestion. Whatever it was about Billy, Steve didn’t care about figuring it out right now. All he knew was that Billy’s voice sounded good groaning like that for him, and the heavy odor of his rut musk was driving him near to madness.

Steve’s eyes glanced upwards to catch Billy’s own as his tongue flattened out and licked a warm, wet strip up the line of Billy’s cock through his pants; smile playing at the corners of his lips as he felt the trapped flesh thicken and press towards his mouth. They may have hated each other on principle, but it seemed that neither of their bodies cared about that right now. Steve didn’t even mind when Billy’s hand came down and tangled in his darker hair, gripping near his scalp and holding his head in place as he rocked his groin closer towards Steve’s mouth. But then Billy had to go and open his mouth again…

“Didn’t realize I was right about you, Pretty Boy… Makes sense that you can’t mount an Omega when you are one yourself~”

Enough was enough. If Billy wanted to continue insisting that he wasn’t equipped as an Alpha, then he would have to show the smug bastard first hand just what he was packing. He bit down against Billy’s cock a bit rougher now, making the blond hiss and hunch his back to draw his hips away. Steve used the distraction to tighten his grip on Billy’s waistband once more and haul the stocky teen to the side, rolling them into opposite positions and pinning Billy down below him with the weight of his own body slotted between the shorter teens thick thighs.

Billy managed to look slightly wide-eyed and bewildered at the flip, but his startled expression was short lived as he snarled as he reached up to grab the front of Steve’s t-shirt in both fists.

“Think you actually got the balls enough to beat me, King Steve? Think again!”

Keeping his grip on Steve’s shirt, Billy surged forward to crack the front of his head against Steve’s, sending the brunette sprawling backwards with dizziness. Billy pushed back on the grass to bring his hips out from under Steve and get his legs under him. He lunged once he was steady, but Steve had recovered just as quickly despite the throbbing between his eyes and the two Alphas crashed into each other, grappling and throwing punches for a second time that night. Steve was more prepared for Billy’s ferocity this time however and met it with his own blow for blow.

One particularly well aimed right hook caught Billy in the sweet spot of his jaw and the blond cussed as he stumbled backwards, his feet getting tangled up against each other before he landed with a disgruntled grunt against the hood of his car; one palm flat on the hood to keep his torso up while the other lifted to rub along the sting in his jaw, making sure it wasn’t dislocated. His blue eyes flashed dangerously as he looked back up at Steve, spitting saliva and blood from his split lip onto the street.

Steve was breathing hard, adrenaline surging through his veins and making him shake slightly, but he’d be damned if he backed down until Billy submitted. Despite the warning burning in Billy’s eyes, Steve dove forward again, all but tackling the blond back across the roof of his Camaro and making the car rock under the sudden weight of both of their bodies. Billy roared under him, trying to roll them off the car and down to the asphalt below them, but where Billy’s legs were stuck hanging off the side of the car without purchase, Steve’s own feet were firmly planted and he thrashed with the other teen until Billy’s muscles tired from the strain and his strength slackened, allowing Steve the opportunity to roll him over onto his stomach and flatten his torso over Billy’s back to pin him flat; both taking a moment to still and catch their breaths.

Billy’s flushed and bruised cheek was flattened over the smooth hood of his car and his teeth were bared viciously as he gave a few last bucks of struggle before going slack under Steve and panting for breath; tongue idly stroking the split in his lower lip to lick away at the slow-seeping blood. Steve grunted a bit and huffed as he fit himself flush against the other Alpha’s backside, forcing his own weight down to keep the tired man pinned. He bowed his head; brow resting on Billy’s shoulder and eyes closed for a moment as he drew in several deep lungful of air, feeling his body practically hum with the drive to breed and the satisfaction of having another Alpha prone beneath him. It felt like a long awaited win, but it was still lacking the fullness of triumph… he still needed something more.

Billy shifted slightly beneath him, adjusting his boots against the pavement and huffing out a rough breath as his stormy gaze glanced over his shoulder at Steve; some sort of silent challenge in those eyes that had nothing to do with fighting for Nancy. Steve lifted his head enough to look at Billy’s face; read the heat in his too-blue eyes... an ocean boiling in their depths. Billy shifted again, but slower this time, his hips arching back in a slow grind that pressed his ass flush against the bulge of Steve’s cock. It wasn’t the same kind of struggle to push him off that he’d tried only moments before.

If anything, this felt like… an invitation.

Steve adjusted his own footing, feeling the way his erection fit against the stretched seam of Billy’s jeans, the fabric so close cut that the taller teen could feel the heat of Billy’s skin through the fabric. It was painfully tempting… but not the natural order of things he was used to. Alphas weren’t known to bend under other Alphas, especially not when they were in rut. It was considered the highest taboo, not to mention that even if they had been merely Betas, the pairing of two men in general was hardly accepted in a quiet little Midwest town like Hawkins. After all their fights and all the aggression, why would Billy let his guard down and submit like this now?

“… B-Billy?” Steve stuttered a bit, feeling his loins clench up as the blond rocked his hips back again with purpose now and made enough room between himself and the car to reach his hand down and start unbuttoning his jeans. “Are you…?”

Billy scoffed as he pressed himself up and back against the line of Steve’s body, both hands working his fly open and his jeans loose enough to push down under the swell of his ass. He turned his head, flicking his hair back across his shoulder so he could catch and hold Steve’s surprised eyes.

“I’m not a fucking fag, Harrington… I just know what I like, and sometimes I can only get that from another guy, got it?.” His eyes narrowed slightly, daring Steve to contradict him; to make him feel lesser for his desires.

Steve might not of understood why an Alpha would willingly submit to another, but he knew about the whispered things men did together behind closed doors; locked away like some secret shame. Billy didn’t look ashamed though, far from it in fact. He looked hungry with need and impatient to be filled. Steve knew that this was a one time offer and that if he balked now and stepped away, Billy would never be so willing and vulnerable around him again. He’d won their fight and had a right to claim his prize by natural law, and Billy was trusting him with something intensely personal under the guise of following their basic nature.

“Tsh, maybe you don’t have the balls after all, King Steve~” Billy growled with impatience, all but sneering Steve’s high school title as if it were laughable.

The taller teen tensed instinctively at yet another shot to his ability, the wild beast lurking in the most primal part of his brain roaring in retaliation and making his blood surge hot again. His teeth flashed as his lips pulled back in a snarl and his hand snapped upwards to tangle in Billy’s golden waves, gripping the soft strands rough enough to hurt before forcing the pinned man down flat across the hood of his own car; the mental creaking and buckling slightly around the outline of Billy’s torso. Billy grunted at the rough handling, his lips parted as his breath was knocked out of him for a moment before the edges curled into a satisfied smirk.

“Ah~ There’s the Alpha I’ve heard so much about. C’mon Pretty Boy, show me what I’ve been missing~” Billy all but purred, his tone thick and tantalizing like honey from the comb.

Steve’s breath stuttered in his chest as his heart rate picked up with eagerness. His fist remained tangled in Billy’s hair to keep him down as his free hand hurriedly tore at the button and fly of his jeans, shoving the material down enough to let his cock spring free. His head fell back and a low, relieved groan fluttered off his lips as the pressure over his erection was finally released, the slight chill of the night air only making his sensitivity that much more sweet. He blinked softly at the sound of a rumbled, appreciative hum, bringing his head back up to catch sight of Billy eyeing the jut of his dick with a hunger he’d never seen in any of his lovers’ eyes before, not even Nancy the first time they’d fucked. Billy’s tongue flicked out lightly to touch his lips and wet them before his gaze shifted to Steve’s face and his smile grew playful and flirtatious once again. Here was the confident and sensual Billy Steve was used to seeing every day at school, but this time, all that seduction was aimed at him alone. Steve felt a possessive growl vibrate in his chest and found himself smiling back down at the cocky blond, flexing his fingers in Billy’s hair to spread them out across the warmth of his scalp and marveling at the way Billy’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch and his ass arched up, aching to be filled.

“Steve…”

This was the first time he’d ever heard Billy just say his name without any jeering or sarcasm attached. It made Steve’s ache burn hotter to the point of pain. He could kick himself later about the insanity of mounting another alpha, a man, and his constant source of aggravation in the middle of the street AFTER he filled Billy Hargrove with his knot! Steve gripped his cock and gave it several quick strokes, bringing thick dewy beads of precum to the slit to coat his tip in extra slick before stepping in close so that the front of his thighs pressed into the back of Billy’s, aligning their hips before sinking in firm but steady.

Billy’s eyes grew large and his breath caught sharply as he was penetrated without any kind of prep or substantial lube. His jaw clenched and fingers flexed hard against the hood of the Camaro as he screwed his eyes shut again and groaned hard, keenly feeling every thick inch of Steve Harrington as he pressed forward until bottoming out. He could hear Steve let out a breathy cuss of bliss just over his shoulder and was half tempted to jab his elbow back and give Steve a matching bruise on his own jaw to even the score. Then suddenly he felt Steve’s lips at the back of his ear, breath tickling the flushed skin and voice a warm, thready whisper of his name.

The blond felt something melt inside of him and his tension eased, his growl becoming a sigh. Whether it was pleasure or relief, he couldn’t be sure, but he really didn’t care. He’d had his eyes on Steve from day one and the other teen was not only inside him, at last, but he was enjoying it! That alone brought the smile back to Billy’s bloodied lips and he chuckled low in his throat; voice a bit raw.

“F-Finish what you started, King Steve~ I don’t have all night to lay here with my pants down…”

Steve wanted to snipe back that he’d be more in the mood if Billy would just shut up for once, but hell, that wasn’t true. Billy’s body was hot, tight, and gripping him in ways that made it hard to see straight and in truth hearing the rugged drawl of his voice vibrate through his whole body was doing wonders for Steve’s buried dick. His hips drew back slowly to enjoy the tight, gripping drag and the slight shudder that wracked Billy’s body before his hands tightened on the blond’s waist and Steve slammed home again, punching a rough shout from Billy’s lips. His pace picked up rough and wild, reason and care flung to the winds as the Alpha in him clutched at it’s prize, wanting to breed and fill Billy up as surely as he would any Omega under him.

And Billy’s body was so wonderfully receptive and willing. Despite the initial pain and discomfort of a raw mounting, Billy didn’t seem too bothered by it now as his head bowed against his car for him to moan into it’s glossy surface, his shoulders bunched to brace himself against the hard rock of each thrust driving into him. There was no fight left in his body, only yearning. Steve scratched at an itch in his core that he did his damndest to deny as much as possible, but some opportunities were too perfect to pass up, and Steve Harrington too riled up and horny to put up a fight about it was something Billy couldn’t pass up, no matter what trouble it may bring him later if they were caught. Neil’s fury be damned, Billy had wanted Steve inside him for far too long to not enjoy every damn minute of it now!

“N-Nggh fuck…! T-that’s it baby…~” Billy groaned out his delight, trying to keep his voice down as much as possible, but damn was Steve packing a monster of a dick. He felt stretched open and filled to depths he didn’t even know he had sensation in; the roughness of Steve’s snapping hips only adding a delightful edge of pain to the mounting pleasure. Billy had always been the type to ride the edge between agony and euphoria and sex was the best place to toy with that line.

The shorter teen blinked out of his haze when he felt Steve shift forward, his hands letting go of Billy’s hips to grasp over Billy’s hands on the hood, intertwining their fingers in a tight, sure embrace. Billy felt a flush of heat roll through him at an act so innocent yet so intimate. He’d laugh at himself later for getting worked up over ‘holding hands’ with Steve, but something about gripping his fingers tight with Steve while the lean Alpha practically laid across the length of his back and ground into him with every inch… it was the closest thing Billy had ever come to feeling actually ‘connected’ to a lover.

Steve closed his eyes as he held tight to Billy, each thrust keeping his cock buried to the hilt. He could feel his knot swelling and pressing against that tight, damp ring of muscle; instinct drumming in his ears in a chant of ‘breed, breed, BREED!’. When he heard the other teen keen and cuss low with a wrecked breath, Steve opened his eyes and leaned up just enough to look down over his prize. Billy looked so damn good, face turned to the side, skin damp and flush, golden mane fanned out around his head like a radiant halo. The blond was gripping at their intertwined fingers so tight that his knuckles looked white; body tensing on edge of climax. Steve could feel the way Billy’s slick core was beginning to clamp down and grip at him. He may not have been an Omega, but oh, if his body wasn’t just as sweet as one.

“Fuck… Y-you feel so good, Billy!” Steve growled with praise and pleasure, his breath growing tighter as he leaned up enough to look between them, his eyes fixed on the swell of his knot, wondering if another Alpha was built to take one without injury. “I-I want to finish in you…”

“Stop r-running your mouth then and DO it!” Billy snarled back harshly, moving his arms to properly brace himself for what was to come and shoving his hips back with purpose. He could feel the bulge of Steve’s knot pressing flush against his ass, stretching at the already punished ring and knowing this was going to hurt, but it would also feel so very good.

Steve clenched his jaw as he felt Billy’s ass start to give under the pressure, the widest part of his knot slowly pushing in until it passed the midpoint and Billy’s core sucked him in greedily, making both Alphas let out a blissed-out moan in unison. His orgasm rolled through him in a primal wave; hips stuttering in their rhythm as his cock swelled and spilled thick ropes of his seed into Billy’s willing body. He could feel Billy go taunt and rigid beneath him, his ass clenching and twitching around the tapered base of his knot to milk his dick as his own climax claimed him. It was the best fucking orgasm of Steve’s life and the brunette trembled, feeling weak and boneless as he steadied himself on one hand against the Camaro’s hood near Billys head, his own head bowed down to rest between the other teens shoulders, breathing in the sweat and musk soaked into Billy’s shirt.

It was oddly satisfying breathing in their mingled scents, feeling like he had bred a new mate and feeling a keen ache in his jaw to turn his face into the side of Billy’s neck and bite down to leave a mark that clearly said ‘TAKEN’ so that no other Alpha would dare sniff around what was his. His face nuzzled down into Billy’s soft, golden curls, lips just brushing the damp flesh of his neck when the blond stirred slightly under him and let out a throaty chuckle.

“If you try to mark me, Harrington, I will break your dick off… I’m no ones bitch.”

Steve paused, catching himself at Billy’s warning and tipping his head up to catch the other teens eye, noticing Billy watching him with a relaxed, amused expression. There was no real threat in his gaze or in the sated, content curl of his lips and Steve found himself smiling in return.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Billy.”

The laid out blond only grinned more before closing his eyes and relaxing, letting the bliss of their rough fuck hum in his veins as he waited for Steve’s knot to go back down and break their tie. Steve sighed low, letting himself catch his breath and get back his strength, his eyes instinctively scanning the quiet street around them to make sure no one was around to catch them in the act. The flicker of light across the dark lawn brought Steve’s eyes up to Nancy’s window in a moment of cold dread, seeing his ex standing there as she opened her window for some fresh air. Her torso was bare, and it was as obvious to him what she had just finished doing with Jonathan as it was to her what he’d done with Billy.

Both ex-lovers gazed at each other quietly, with held breaths, as surprise at seeing each other in a compromised state slowly relaxed into understanding… even acceptance. Nancy’s brows knit gently but she offered Steve a small, kind smile and a subtle nod of her head. Steve felt the tension in his shoulders ease as he let his breath out and he nodded to her in return. They could keep each others secrets for both their sakes. That’s what friends were for, after all, wasn’t it? Nancy turned and drew the curtain enough to give the boys below their privacy, leaving Steve to turn his attention back to the man beneath him that had always been his competition, and now felt like his companion.

Steve couldn’t be sure if this would happen again, or was merely a fluke of circumstance that happened when two young Alphas had no one else to get their rocks off with except each other… But, it wasn’t something Steve would turn down for a second go round if the opportunity presented itself. He cleared his throat a little, feeling like an idiot, but unable to stop himself from asking.

“So… you wanna, like… hang out this weekend?”

Billy grinned, slow and toothy, not even bothering to open his eyes as he remained relaxed and basking in afterglow under the awkward brunette.

“Why not, Pretty Boy. But next time..? I’M on top~”


End file.
